Harry Potter et le Pouvoir des Malheurs
by sarah30
Summary: Assassinats! Victimes! Filles mystérieuses! Voldemort n'a pas perdu du temps! C'est ma premiere fic... Reviewez et soyez indulgent... Je vous assure qu'elle est pas mal!
1. Sauvetage

Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Sarah. Tout appartient à JKR.

-----

Harry Potter et le Pouvoir des Malheurs.

-----

Chapitre 1 : Sauvetage 

-----

Tout était calme à Privet Drive, tout le monde dormait sauf bien entendu un garçon dont les yeux vert émeraudes paraissaient stupéfaits, couvert de sueur, Harry Potter pensait au cauchemar qu'il venait d'avoir, sa cicatrice était douloureuse. Il décida alors d'écrire au professeur Dumbledore (Le directeur de Poudlard) Il avait promit de le tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passait.  
  
_Flash back_

 Dans une sale sombre, un homme chauve se tenait devant un fauteuil...Voldemort lui a confié la mission de détruire une certaine famille Cooper et de ne laisser aucun d'eux vivant. Queudver lui rapportait l'accomplis des faits dans le moindre détail quand Voldemort le questionna de sa voix glaciale

- Et la petite Cooper? 

- Elle a réussi à s'échapper grâce à sa nourrice mon seigneur…

- QUOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu l'as raté ?! Endoloris 

- Pardon Mon Seigneur ! Pardon ! Je la trouverai et je la tuerai! répondit Queudver de sa voix entrecoupée par la douleur.

A ce moment une femme, belle, gracieuse, mais pâle, entra, suivie d'un mangemort qui n'était autre que Lucius Malfoy.

- Bonjour ma belle Sandra! Tu as protégé la petite insolente comme il le fallait.

IL fallait qu'elle accomplisse sa mission.

- Tu as échoué cher Tom.

- Tu me la paieras ! Endoloris! 

IL lui lança le doloris une dizaine de fois mais la femme à demi évanouie ne souffla un mot sur l'endroit où se trouvait de la petite Cooper. Alors Voldemort décida d'en finir et lança :

- Avada Kedavra.

 La femme tomba, morte.  
Et Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

_Fin du Flash back_

  
-----  
Il était 2 heures du matin Harry avait 15 ans.

Soudain quelques hiboux entra dans sa chambre. Il prit Hedwige (le sien) et ouvrit la lettre qu'elle portait:  
  
_Bon anniversaire Harry._

_J'espère que tout va bien et que tes moldus te traitent convenablement. Je vais bien. Je me cache. Je commence à perdre l'espoir d'être innocenté…_

_Je te donnerais ton cadeau plus tard..._

_On se verra bientôt…_

_ Sniffle.._  
  
Harry, inquiété, ouvrit la deuxième lettre que portait coq. C'était celle de ses amis : Ron et Hermione.  
  
_Bon anniversaire.  
Comment vas tu? Quelles sont tes nouvelles? Herm et moi, nous sortons ensembles. Elle passe ces vacances chez moi._

_ Nous t'envoyons ce cadeau en espérant qu'il te plaira.  Dumbledore ne nous a pas autorisé de venir te chercher. Donc courage avec tes moldus. _

Les autres lettres étaient de ses amis à Gryffondor qui voulait prendre ses nouvelles.  
Le cadeau de Hermione et Ron était un album de photos prises du trio infernal pendant les quatre années passées à Poudlard.. Il les regarda, le sourire au lèvre,et se rendormit avec des pensées agréables.  
Le matin Harry fut réveillé par la douce voix de sa tante Pétunia qui le chargea de travail. Il souffrirait en silence et ne dirait rien même pas à ses amis.  
  
Dans l'après midi, fatigué, il monta dans sa chambre quand un bruit d'explosion retentit. Harry sortit sa baguette magique et descendit et se trouva face à… 

- Voldemort!!! 

- Oui Potter en personne.

- Que veux tu Tom? 

- Discuter…

Les Dursley, paralysés par la terreur, écoutaient silencieusement.

- Si tu crois que je vais rejoindre les rangs de l'assassin de mes parents tu as tort...

- C'est ce qu'on verra! 

Il leva sa baguette magique et le duel commença.

- Expelliarmus ! lança Harry 

- Endoloris.

Harry ayant prévu le sort s'écarta mais le doloris frappa Dudley qui hurla. Les Dursley perdirent connaissances.

- Tu es content Potter regarde ce que tu as fait…

- Ferme la Tom! Poignus! Le couteau se planta dans le bras de Voldemort encore surpris et furieux il cita une incantation. Harry sentit ses muscles se déchirer, il ne pu bouger sous l'effet de la douleur. Voldemort tourna vers les Dursley et cita une incantation et sous les yeux de Harry ils moururent déchirés et ensanglantés.

A ce moment, il rassembla toutes ses forces et se redressa mais Voldemort fut plus rapide que lui, lança Flamussvitale. Une longue flamme verte le frappa.

Voldemort s'apprêtait de lancer un autre sort quand des Aurors accompagné de Dumbledore entrèrent dans la pièce et Voldemort prit la fuite et transplana.  
-----  
Dumbledore s'approcha de Harry qui rassuré perdit connaissance.

 Dumbledore se retourna, examina la pièce et prit la parole.

- On dirait que nous sommes arrivés en retard. En l'espace de deux mois, Harry a du surmonter de dures épreuves. Arthur, je le ramène à Poudlard. Ramenez  Ron et Hermione pour lui tenir compagnie. Organisez les funérailles pour sa famille. Il y assistera lorsqu'il sera en état de le faire   
Sur ses mots il prit Harry dans ses bras et transplana.

-----

_A suivre…_


	2. Discussion

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR sauf Sarah 

-----

Chapitre 2 : Discussions 

-----

Dumbledore arriva à l'enceinte de l'école, les professeurs l'attendaient (Ils étaient revenu à l'école à la suite des dernier évènements et crimes pour assurer la protection de l'école). Ils furent stupéfaits de voir le directeur porter Harry inconscient, ensanglanté dans ses bras.

- Donc on est arrivé un peu tard, Voldemort s'apprêtait à lui lancer le sortilège de la mort, heureusement je suis arrivé… Bon je vous mettrai au courant quand je reviendrai de l'infirmerie, vous êtes prié de m'attendre dans mon bureau, envoyez moi Sarah j'ai besoin de lui parler...

Il porta Harry à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh fut horrifié de voir Harry dans un tel état... Elle l'installa dans un lit et lui donna les soins nécessaires. Elle répondit sous le regard interrogateur et inquiet du directeur.

- Il va s'en tirer professeur.

 Au même moment, une fille d'environ 15 ans entra à l'infirmerie…

- Bonjours professeur Dumbledore…

- Salut Sarah, pourrais-je te demander de veiller sur Harry jusqu'à ce que je revienne ? Tu sais il n'y a plus aucun endroit sûr pour ce garçon avec le retour de Voldemort… Essaies d'être sa confidente, il en aura besoin surtout depuis que ses meilleurs amis sortent ensemble… Ils n'auront pas assez de temps peut- être pour s'occuper de ses problèmes... Il ne faut pas qu'il craque.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je veillerai sur lui. 

-----

Dumbledore mit les professeur au courant de ce qui s'est passé chez les Dursley et leur assassinat...puis donna ses instruction :

- Donc ce garçon a perdu toute a famille, la mort de sa tante et son oncle l'a affecté bien sûr, mais le connaissant il ne soufflera pas un mot et ne laissera rien apparaître, alors soyez indulgent avec lui... Ne lui demandez rien de ce qui s'est passé, ceux qui veulent rester m'aideront à renforcer la protection de Poudlard... 

Tous les profs acceptèrent de rester… 

A ce moment-là quelqu'un frappa à la porte...Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley entrèrent, le visage angoissé…

- Où est Harry professeur ? demanda Herm 

- Ne t'inquiète pas il est à l'infirmerie, il a besoin de repos...vous pourrez aller le voir demain matin, ne lui demandez rien jusqu'il consente à en parler. 

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent et prirent le mot de passe et entrèrent dans leurs dortoirs. 

------

En même temps, à l'infirmerie Harry ouvrit les yeux, son regard se posa sur Sarah, qu'il détailla.

'Elle est très belle' pensa t-il…

Elle avait une peau bronzée, les cheveux dorés, mais son regard était très froid comme quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup souffert...

Il remua et se rendit compte de ses muscles étaient douloureux...

Il se souvint alors de ce qui s'était passé et son regard s'assombrit…

- Harry, dit une douce voix (celle de Sarah). Comment te sent tu ? 

- Mal ! 

- Désolé...Je suis Sarah Cooper..

- Enchanté, répondit-il assez stupéfait, donc tu es la petite Cooper...Désolé pour ta famille Sarah... 

- Bon repose toi bien Harry nous avons assez de point commun...Dumbledore m'a mise au courant en ce qui te concerne,ta cicatrice,tes cauchemars,tes aventures...J'espère que nous deviendrons de bons amis...Je serais à Poudlard cette année en même classe que toi et j'espère être à Gryffondor... 

- moi aussi…

Le directeur entra et s'assit à coté de Harry...qui lui raconta alors tout ce qui s'est passé en détails…

- Donc Harry, les Aurors sont occupé des funérailles des Dursley… Veux-tu y assister ? 

- Bien sûr c'était ma seule famille. Maintenant je n'en ai plus… 

- Sarah accepte de t'accompagner, qu'en dis-tu ? 

- Pourquoi pas !mais elle pourrait courir des risques si quelques mangemort s'y trouvent…  
- Comme pour toi Harry…

- Mais C'EST MA SEULE FAMILLE J'Y SUIS OBLIGE…

- Calmes toi Harry, tu sera accompagné d'Arthur Weasley pour te protéger ainsi que de Molly… la famille veut t'aider et te voir… 

- Alors dites leur que je ne veux pas que quelqu'un m'aide car JE NE VEUX VOIR DES GENS MOURIR DEVANT MES YEUX, SURTOUT PAS MES AMIS OU CEUX QUE JE CONNAIS...S'ILS VEULENT ME VOIR QU'ILS VIENNENT ICI...

- Je leur parlerai mais je ne t'assure rien, tu sais que les Weasley sont une famille de têtus... Je te laisse seul.

- Monsieur je ne veux pas rester ici, sinon je vais mourir, j'ai passé beaucoup trop de temps ici…

- Pompom insiste pour que tu y restes deux jours…

- Quoi !!!!!!!!!Je suis mort !cria Harry…non je vais me sauver d'ici...Pensa t'il ... puis reprit : Euh professeur, où vais je passer le reste de mes vacances ? 

- Mais ici Harry, tu ne seras pas seul, Sarah t'accompagnera…

- Et mes affaires ?

- Nous irons les chercher après les funérailles.

- Au fait, Sarah sait-elle quelque chose sur la femme qui l'a sauvé ? 

- Ah sa tante…oui je l'ai mis au courant grâce à ta lettre...Elle souffre en silence...Tu peux lui faire confiance Harry, vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre...Voldemort veut sa mort autant que la tienne...

- Pourquoi ? 

- Tu le sauras plus tard…

Puis il sortit de l'Infirmerie. Il trouva Ron, Hermione et Sarah qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur...

- Ils voulaient vous voir… Je vois que vous avez fait  connaissance ! 

- Oui professeur, nous sommes devenus rapidement des amis.

- Très bien, vous pouvez entrer…

Hermione se précipita sur Harry et lui sauta au cou.

- J'ai eu très peur Harry, je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Elle était sur le point d'avoir une crise cardiaque en apprenant les derniers événements, dit Ron 

- L'important c'est que tu ailles bien Harry. 

- T'as raison Sarah.. 

- Alors nous sommes devenus le quatuor infernal et non le trio, remarqua Harry.

- Tout comme les maraudeurs, plaisanta Ron.

- Donc nous sommes devenus la nouvelle génération des maraudeurs ! Crièrent ils à l'unisson. 

- Tel père, tel fils, n'est ce pas Harry ? 

- je l'ai remarqué Sarah.

- Nous irons tous avec toi demain, Harry ! 

- Non pas question, Ron !

- Mais…

- J'ai dit non Herm. Je refuse de vous mettre en danger…

- Nous ne t'obéirons pas... Pourquoi Sarah et pas nous ? Nous avons le droit se te protéger, nous sommes tes meilleurs amis ?!

- J'appuis l'avis de Ron. Que tu le veuilles ou non nous viendrons !

- Mais Herm…

- Ca suffit Harry, Tout est dit !!!!!!!!!! N'est ce pas Sarah ? 

- Oui et toi Ron ? 

- Certainement ! 

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie laissant Harry tout seul et pensif.

 'Il faut les protéger' il s'endormit sur cette idée…

-----

 _A suivre..._

-----

C'est un peu long je sais !vous pouvez me donner des idées, la suite viendra assez vite...

Pas de review pas de suite... j'abandonne !!!


	3. Les Trois Amis

Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Sarah. Tout appartient à JKR.

------

Chapitre 3: Les trois amis 

------

Sarah et Ron s'entraînaient pour pouvoir protéger Harry si une attaque avait lieu lors des funérailles. Ils repensaient toujours au triste anniversaire que leur ami avait eu. Ils voulaient bien le venger afin de s'assurer qu'une telle chose ne se répète jamais.

 ------

Quand Harry entra dans le dortoir, les trois amis furent surpris de le voir hors de l'infirmerie.

- Harry, que fais-tu ici? Je suis sur que Pompom ne t'aurais pas lâché si vite.

- Je m'en fiche Ron, je me suis enfui. Croyais-tu que je supporterais de rester prisonnier aussi longtemps ?! 

- C'est vrai, il ne te manque plus que de transférer tes affaires là-bas puisque tu y passes plus de temps qu'au dortoir. 

- RON WEASLEY! CESSE DE PLAISANTER! Je suis de mauvaise humeur! cria Harry agacé.

Sarah et Hermione éclatèrent de rire. 

À ce moment là, Dumbledore entra dans le dortoir un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Bon je vois que vous êtes tous ici et même quelqu'un qui devrait être dans un autre endroit, dit-il.

Harry rougit mais ne souffla aucun mot. 

- Donc, reprit Dumbledore, dans deux heures nous irons aux funérailles. Vous serez bien protégé, il y aura des Aurors et je serai près de toi Harry. Je prendrai ta cape d'invisibilité pour que je puisse tout voir aisément. On ne sait rien de ce que Voldemort peut être en train de fabriquer... 

Deux heures après cette discussion, Harry était assis au premier rang de l'église. Il écoutait silencieusement, une expression indéchiffrable au visage. Il ne manifestait aucune émotion. Ses amis, plongés dans l'ignorance, s'inquiétaient car ils savaient très bien que Harry était affecté par la mort de sa dernière famille plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Ils avaient peur que ce mutisme ait des conséquences peu aimables. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils le laissent s'éloigner d'eux sous aucun prétexte. (Je sais pas si je me fais comprendre dans ce passages sinon vous pouvez toujours me questionner je serai enchantée de répondre à quoique ce soit NOTE DE LA CORRECTRICE : Sarah, je me suis permis de changer les deux dernières phrases car je comprenait pas vraiment ce que tu voulais dire ;) Si c'est pas à ton goût ou ce que tu voulais dire, tas ka les changer :P) 

La cérémonie se passa tranquillement jusqu'au moment où la tante Marge sauta au cou d'Harry pour essayer de l'étrangler. 

- Tu es la cause tas d'ordure, tu n'as apporté que du malheur. Je vais te tuer. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir! Comment oses-tu venir ici? Tu es comme ton père : un bon à rien! Tu ne mérites pas de vivre!! 

Harry, à moitié étranglé, ne pu rien dire mais intérieurement la culpabilité le dominait. Il était profondément blessé car il savait que tout était de sa faute. Peut-être Marge avait raison : il ne méritait pas de vivre! 

Hermione et Ron perdirent la tête et se lancèrent sur Marge pour dégager un Harry semi conscient de ses mains. Sarah lui jeta un sort calmant et les trois amis installèrent Harry à la place qu'il occupait avant l'incident. 

Sous le choc, personne ne vit qu'une main avait glissé au garçon un billet, personne sauf Dumbledore. 

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amis qui surveillaient Marge et lit la lettre: 

_Potter, joins mes rangs ou tu n'auras plus d'amis!!! _

_Lord Voldemort _

Harry déchira le billet en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Vas te faire voir, jamais je ne te rejoindrai crétin! ». 

Il entendit une voix qui lui murmura : « Tu l'as demandé ». 

L'homme sortit sa baguette mais avant d'accomplir sa tâche, Dumbledore l'avait stupéfixé. 

Les Aurors l'emmenèrent discrètement et Dumbledore ordonna aux quatre élèves de retourner à l'école immédiatement en compagnie de Mr Weasley. Mme Weasley était absente sous l'ordre de Dumbledore ainsi que les enfants sauf Ron et Arthur, son père.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le dortoir, Harry leur raconta ce qui c'était passé. Il alla ensuite s'allonger en prétextant qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Sarah, rouge de colère, garda ses insultes pour elle-même. Comme elle avait envie de tuer l'affreuse Marge. 

Ron et Hermione retournèrent au Terrier sous la demande du directeur qui n'écouta pas leur protestation. 

------

Deux semaines avant la rentrée, le professeur McGonagall acheta les affaires scolaires de Sarah et Harry pour des raisons de sécurité. 

Voldemort, à partir du jour des funérailles, ne donna aucun signe de vie ce qui inquiéta fort nos héros. Que projetait-il à l'ombre??????? 

------

_A suivre…_

Manque d'idée… help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Je remercie Leena pour sa review 

Alana Chatelune pour un service rendu 

Et ma critiqueuse que j'apprécie : Cynthia 

Sarah.............


	4. La Rentrée

Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Sarah. Tout appartient à JKR.

------

**Chapitre 4 : La rentrée**

----- 

Harry devenait de plus en plus renfermé sur lui même avec le temps. Sarah, désespérée, décida d'en finir.

Le jour de la rentrée arriva et Harry n'était pas d'humeur à aller au festin. C'est à ce moment là que Sarah décida d'agir. Elle entra dans son dortoir et le trouva allongé, fixant le plafond avec ses yeux vert émeraude. 

- Allons Harry, nos amis vont arriver dans une heure.

- Fiche moi la paix Sarah!

Sarah s'énerva.

- Alors tu as décidé d'agir comme un lâche n'est-ce pas? Selon toi, es-tu le seul a avoir perdu toute ta famille?

Harry voulut protester, mais Sarah ne lui en donna pas le temps.

- Tu n'es pas le seul qui a vu le reste de sa famille mourir, je l'ai vu aussi! Si tu crois que tu protèges tes amis en les ignorant, tu as TORT. Tu aggraves la situation, ils souffriront à cause de ta froideur et à cause de Voldemort. Il faut savoir profiter des moments de paix avec nos amis. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas coupables si Tom s'en prend aux autres. Ne sois pas surpris, je suis au courant du moindre détail de ta vie. Donc je disais... Ah oui! Nous ne serons coupables que si nous ne poursuivons pas notre entraînement, si nous ne continuons pas la guerre contre le Mal..

Rappelles-toi Harry, nous sommes pareils. Je savais que Voldemort voulait me tuer et qu'il tuerait cruellement ma famille. Mais je ne faiblis pas, je lutte pour accomplir ma mission, et j'attends la même chose de toi pour accomplir la tienne !

- Quelle est ta mission?

- Tu le sauras plus tard.

- D'accord mais en attendant nous continuerons à nous entraîner.

En effet, Harry et Sarah avaient lu plusieurs livres de défenses et d'attaques. Harry avait quelques difficultés à maîtriser quelques sortilèges compliqués mais contrairement à lui, ils paraissaient plus faciles pour Sarah, comme si elle les connaissait déjà.

------

À l'arrivée des étudiants, Harry rencontra ses deux amis, Hermione et Ron, qui lui racontèrent leurs vacances avec excitation. Ils s'étaient déclarés leur amour et sortaient maintenant ensemble.

Harry pensa à Cho qu'il aimait ainsi qu'à la mort de Cédric l'année passée, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. 

-----

Après la répartition des premières années, le directeur se leva.

- Soyez les bienvenus à Poudlard cette année mes chers élèves. Nous accueillons une nouvelle élève en 5ème année. Miss Sarah Cooper veuillez mettre le choixpeau afin qu'il décide de votre maison.

Sarah avança, sous le regard admirateur des garçons.

- Hum hum, tant de pouvoir, d'intelligence, de sagesse. Studieuse tu serais bien placée à Serdaigle…

- C'est hors de question, pensa Sarah sèchement.

- Doucement ma fille! Tu as beaucoup d'ambition qui me permettrait de te placer à Serpentard et tu es assez loyale pour être à Poufsouffle…

- Écoutes, si tu me places ailleurs qu'à Gryffondor, je te réduirai en cendre et tu sais que j'en suis capable.

- Du calme... ce sera donc… 

Et le choixpeau cria.

- Gryffondor!!

La table des lions explosa et Sarah s'assit aux cotés de Harry et des jumeaux Weasley, qui lui furent ainsi présentés, de même que les autres personnes assises à la même table.

- Il a pris beaucoup de temps pour choisir ta maison, commenta Harry.

- Il voulait me placer à Serpentard ou Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle.

- Et?

- Et je l'ai menacé de le réduire en cendre s'il ne me plaçait pas ici.

Les lions éclatèrent de rire. Fred et George apprirent qu'elle aimait faire des farces. Ils voulaient donc l'accueillir dans leur groupe, elle accepta donc immédiatement.

- Vous êtes la bienvenue dans le groupe des farceurs Sarah, dit Fred.

- Peut-être que la fameuse Sarah nous aidera, conclut George.

Harry échangea un regard amusé avec Ron et déclara.

- Si nous vous disons un secret, nous permettrez-vous d'entrer dans votre groupe?

- Ça dépend du secret.

- En fait, ça concerne les Maraudeurs.

- Marché conclu.

- Écoutez tous les deux. Cornedrue n'est autre que James Potter, mon père, chuchota Harry, il y a encore deux maraudeurs vivants. Si vous êtes d'accord nous pouvons former la nouvelle génération des Maraudeurs.

- Tu connais donc les autres ?

- Oui George, et un jour je te raconterai leur histoire…

------

Dumbledore continua son discours :

- Comme vous le savez, la Forêt Interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite, nous ne nous éterniserons pas sur ce sujet. Les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard sont supprimées à cause du retour de Voldemort. Un bal sera néanmoins organisé ainsi qu'un club de duel dirigé par votre ancien et nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui est nul autre que le Professeur Lupin (des applaudissements retentirent dans la Grande Salle sauf à table des Serpentard). Il sera aidé par le professeur Rogue (ce fut à ce moment là que les Serpentard qui applaudirent). Maintenant, bon appétit ! 

- Quelle horreur! Rogue en duel? s'indigna Ron.

- Il est si horrible ?

- Oui Sarah tu n'as qu'à essayer de lui faire quelque chose et tu verras.

- Très bien Fred c'est ce que je vais faire.

- Que feras-tu Sarah?

- Mais une farce George! Sans qu'il en connaisse l'auteur

- Quoi, une farce sur un prof?

- Personne ne t'oblige à participer Herm, en plus je l'effectuerai moi-même.

------

Après un claquement de doigts, ils virent les cheveux de Rogue devenir multicolores.

Les rires retentirent dans la Grande Salle, et même Dumbledore essayait de cacher son sourire. Les Maraudeurs prirent l'expression la plus innocente qu'il y ait dans le monde.

Rogue, rouge de colère, se dirigea vers la table des lions.

- Qui a fait ça?

- On ne sait pas professeur, répondirent-ils en choeur.

- Si, vous le savez!

- Et pourquoi votre Seigneurie croit-elle que les Gryffondor sont responsable ? ironisa Sarah.

Les rires cessèrent et tous regardèrent la dispute qui menaçait d'éclater entre Sarah et Rogue. Le directeur était amusé. Les Serpentard espéraient que les lions perdraient 200 points.

- Ne me parlez pas de sur ce ton Miss Cooper. 20 points en moins à Gryffondor.

- Ah oui, c'est tout ! Pourquoi ne pas questionner les Serpentard professeur Rogue?

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il retourna à la table des professeurs quand la voix de Sarah retentit dans sa tête:

« Je récupérerai ces points mon cher Rogue et les Serpentard en perdront autant. Vous allez tous payer! ».

Rogue ne répondit pas, stupéfait de savoir qu'une fille de 15 ans savait contacter les autres pas télépathie. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Une haine enflammait leurs yeux.

------ 

Dans le dortoir, les lions félicitèrent Sarah qui leur promit une grande vengeance contre les Serpentard et déclara.

- Demain les Maraudeurs feront des Serpentard leur première victime.. 

Fred et George acquiescèrent souriants. Sarah leur plaisait avec sa beauté et son humour.

------

_A suivre… _

Le chapitre prochain se consacrera à la vengeance et une nouvelle découverte à propos de Sarah… Reviews please ….. 

Maintenant je  réponds à quelques questions...

L'homme est un mangemort c'est bien Lucius Malfoy.

Aucun élève ne sera enlevé... Pas tant que Sarah est là

**Bon comme c'est moi, Leena, qui corrige, je répond pas à ma review… **


	5. Surprise et Attaque

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR sauf Sarah 

------

Chapitre 5 : Surprise et attaque

------

L'horaire des cours de la journée fut distribué. Harry, Ron et Sarah avait divination  en premier lieu, et Hermione, de l'arithmancie.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner quand une voix désagréable et traînante les arrêta :

- Eh Potter, tu traînes toujours avec les Sangs-de-Bourbes et les bons à rien ?

- Dégage Malfoy !

- Oh voyons ! La beauté ici, c'est Cooper n'est-ce pas? Il ne faut pas que tu traînes avec des paresseux ou des assassins. Tu serais beaucoup mieux avec moi.

- Écoutes Malfoy, répondit Sarah froidement, Harry, Ron et Herm sont mes amis et ils valent plus qu'un fils de Mangemort. En plus, s'il y a un assassin parmi nous cela ne peut être que ton père !

- Tu paieras cher cette insulte Cooper ! 

Et tout en disant ses paroles, il sortit sa baguette magique.

Sarah fit de même et les entoura (elle et Malfoy) d'une barrière magique pour que personne ne puisse la pénétrer. 

- Serpensortia, lança Malfoy.

- Destructo, répliqua Sarah.

- Impero !

Ce sortilège n'eut aucun effet sur Sarah à la surprise de tout le monde.

Les élèves les avaient entouré et personne, pas même Dumbledore, ne pu franchir la barrière pour arrêter le combat.

- Incendio !

La robe de Malfoy prit feu ce qui l'enragea au plus haut point. Il lança ensuite :

- Endoloris !

Surprise, Sarah reçut le sort mais aucune trace de douleur n'apparut sur son visage.

- Tu me le paieras Malfoy ! Eclairutus !

Une grosse décharge électrique vint frapper Malfoy de plein fouet. Il souffrit atrocement et son cri retentit dans tout le couloir.

Sarah, aveuglée par la colère, s'approcha de lui, le souleva et lui parla…

- Écoutes, espèce d'ordure, n'essaie jamais d'insulter mes amis. Je suis encore plus puissante que ça et quand tu verras ton père, dit lui que je le tuerai et vengerai la mort de mes parents. Qu'il prenne garde et qu'il n'espère pas me rencontrer car se serait le dernier jour de sa vie.

Elle brisa la barrière, laissant un Malfoy inconscient derrière elle.

Dumbledore avait tout compris car il avait entendu les dernières paroles de Sarah. Les professeurs ne pouvaient croire qu'une fille de cinquième année ait réussi à créer une barrière que même le grand Albus Dumbledore fut incapable de franchir.

Sarah, ayant besoin de repos,  fut dispensée de ses cours. L'absorption du sortilège Doloris et le contrôle de la douleur l'avait épuisé.

------

Comme d'habitude, le professeur Trelawney prédit la mort de Harry toutes les cinq minutes.

Le cours de DCFM fut agréable. Ils étudiaient les Patronus et Harry, qui le maîtrisait depuis sa troisième année, aida le professeur Lupin et ses amis.

Ils revinrent à la salle commune des Gryffondor et trouvèrent Sarah en train de lire des livres sur la magie noire. Elle n'avait pas perdu sa journée. 

- Sarah! commença Ron, comment peux-tu résister au Doloris? Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu étais aussi puissante…

- Vous ignorez beaucoup de choses me concernant. Vous les saurez lorsque le temps sera venu…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Sarah leur cachait?

----- 

Les jours suivants passèrent comme d'habitude sauf que Sarah eut énormément de retenues données par le professeur Rogue. Selon les jumeaux, elle avait même établi un nouveau record.   

Malfoy ne montra pas son visage durant plusieurs jours la défaite infligée par Sarah. Mais un jour, pendant qu'Harry effectuait une de ses nombreuses promenades nocturnes, il surprit Cho et Malfoy en train de s'embrasser. Le coeur de Harry fut brisé en mille morceaux.

Cho le vit, lui lança un regard plein de haine et demanda à Malfoy de les laisser pour lui parler. Elle s'avança jusqu'à Harry et lui dit…

- Potter ! Tu as assassiné Cédric et tu le paieras…

- C'est faux et tu le sais ! Voldemort l'a tué !

- Mais tu ne l'as pas défendu, n'est-ce pas? Tout simplement parce que tu voulais sa mort, c'est par ta faute qu'il a été tué !

Harry ne pu répondre. Ses paroles restaient bloquées dans sa gorge tant la culpabilité était grande. 

- Voilà, tu ne peux plus répondre maintenant, sale assassin?! Je te hais, je ne veux plus te revoir! Tu me dégoûtes. Draco Malfoy vaut plus que toi…

les yeux de Harry reflétaient maintenant une douleur atroce, il tourna ainsi ses talons et retourna vers son dortoir. Il décida alors de ne révéler à personne la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Cho Chang

------

Le jour d'Halloween arriva, et les élèves se rassemblèrent dans la grande salle pour le fêter. Les farces provoquées par les Maraudeurs étaient nombreuses et toutes plus drôles que les précédentes. Les Serpentard, après avoir fini de manger, se transformèrent en toutes sortes d'animaux. Lorsque les métamorphoses eurent lieu, un signe apparut, scintillant au dessus de leurs têtes:

« **_Les Maraudeurs vous remercient d'avoir assisté à leur farce et vous souhaitent une bonne fête ! »_**

------

Soudain, un frisson parcourut la salle entière. Quelques Détraqueurs venaient d'entrer dans le château puis dans la Grande salle, accompagnés d'une dizaine de Mangemorts guidés par Peter Pettigrow. 

Dumbledore se leva et ordonna aux élèves de se rassembler au fond de la salle. Il s'avança avec les professeurs vers le centre de la pièce. Au premier rang se tenaient Harry, Sarah, Ron et Hermione prêts à fournir leur aide pour le combat qui s'annonçait. 

Pettigrow s'adressa d'abord à Harry.

- Mon Maître a donné comme ordre de t'emmener. Une bataille qui nous coûtera que des victimes est inutile Potter. Rends-toi et nous partirons tranquillement. Si tu refuses, nous serons obligé de tuer quelques élèves…

- Ferme la Queudver, l'interrompit Sarah. Tu as trahi les parents  d'Harry et maintenant tu trahis leur fils. Nous refusons ton offre et tu peux être sur que personne ne sera tué. Sais-tu pourquoi ? Regardes ça…

-----

Devant les élèves figés comme s'ils étaient pétrifiés, elle créa une barrière invisible que personne ne pouvait franchir. Les lions furent indignés, ils voulaient aller aider leurs camarades qui étaient sous cette barrière.

- Tu l'as entendu Queudver, dit Harry lentement. Nous refusons !! Professeurs, pourriez-vous éloigner les Détraqueurs s'il vous plait ?  

- Spero Patronum ! hurlèrent tous les professeurs.

Les Patronus furent efficaces. Parmi ceux-ci, deux d'entre eux avaient la forme d'un lion et d'un phoenix et ils faisaient disparaître les Détraqueurs un après un. Harry remarqua que le phoenix était celui de Dumbledore et le lion celui de… Sarah !!!!!!

-----

Queudver se battit ensuite en duel avec Harry, et au bout d'un certain temps, Tous deux furent blessées mais surtout commençaient à se fatiguer. Harry voulait à tout prix gagner afin de remettre Pettigrow au Ministère et ainsi libérer Sirius. Il réussit à le stupéfixer, mais il reçut un poignard qui le blessa grièvement. Les ténèbres apparurent et l'emportèrent ainsi avec lui.

Sarah le remarqua. La fureur la saisit, celle-ci fut si intense qu'un halo rouge l'entoura et la bataille s'arrêta. Tout le monde regardait Sarah, bouche bée, qui leva son bras, entoura les professeurs et ses amis d'un autre bouclier plus puissant qui incluait également Peter (pour la même raison qu'Harry) puis lança d'une voix forte :

- Avada Kedavra !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tous les Mangemorts tombèrent raides morts sur le sol. Et Sarah perdit connaissance…

------

_A suivre … _

**Ne réveillez pas le Dragon qui dort… En ce qui me concerner j'irai certainement pas provoquer cette p't Sarah… pas envie de perdre la vie… tout le monde attend mes traductions…**

Dans le chapitre suivant, vous saurez tout sur Sarah ainsi que sur Harry…À ne pas rater ! Le titre sera : La maîtresse de l'émeraude rouge…

**Et réponse aux reviews également dans le chapitre 6 … ******


	6. La Maîtresse de l’émeraude rouge

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR sauf Sarah 

------

**Chapitre 6 : La Maîtresse de l'émeraude rouge**

------

Lorsque Sarah reprit conscience, elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Elle se sentait extrêmement fatiguée. À côté de son lit, Harry dormait encore. Elle bougea ce qui attira l'attention de Pompom qui vint la voir.

-Vous voilà réveillée Miss Cooper. Vous avez perdu beaucoup d'énergie et vous saviez que cela pourrait vous être fatale !

- Et Harry ? demanda Sarah. 

- Il s'en tirera... Sa blessure est habituellement mortelle mais pour l'instant, il n'est que dans le coma. Personne ne sait s'il se réveillera et encore moins quand. Son énergie est très basse, il est encore en danger de mort. Son manque d'énergie ne l'aide en rien puisqu'il empêche son corps de lutter contre ses blessures…

- Est-ce que beaucoup de gens ont été blessé ?

- Non, aucun en fait à part vous et Monsieur Potter ! Grâce à votre puissance et à ce que vous avez fait. Maintenant, reposez-vous. Je vais appeler le directeur pour l'avertir de votre réveil. 

------

Madame Pomfresh partit en la laissant seule, pensive.

En une seconde, Sarah se décida. Elle se leva, s'approcha du lit de Harry, prit sa main, se concentra et une lueur bleue les enveloppa.

C'est à cet instant que le directeur entra dans l'infirmerie. La voir ainsi le fit sourire puisqu'il avait compris ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Quand Sarah eut enfin fini sa manoeuvre, il commenta :

- C'est une idée très intelligente Sarah. Je vois que tu connais la magie de Merlin ! Un transfert d'énergie ! On ne pouvait mieux penser !

- Il faut qu'il survive professeur ! Croyez-vous que le temps est venu pour les révélations ? Je me demande comment il prendra le fait que vous lui ayez caché tant de détails le concernant. Je ne veux pas perdre mes bons termes avec lui et j'ai peur de sa réaction. Enfin, je suis si seule dans ce monde…

- Ne t'en fais pas. Quand il se réveillera, nous lui apprendrons ce qu'il ignore...

- Quand pourrai-je quitter cette salle ?

- À cet instant même, lui répondit Pompom en souriant. Mais revenez le soir pour que je puisse vous examiner.

- Merci beaucoup Madame Pomfresh.

------ 

Sarah retourna à la salle commune de Gryffondors. Dès que les lions l'aperçurent, elle fut bombardée de questions :

- Ça va Sarah ?

- Où est Harry ?

- A-t-il reprit conscience ?

- Comment as-tu tué tout ces Mangemorts ?

Sarah s'énerva et d'un geste autoritaire imposa le silence.

Elle regarda Ron et Herm, pâles et angoissés. Tout les deux lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur. Elle les informa :

- Harry s'en tirera. Sa blessure est mortelle, il est encore en danger de mort et les visites sont encore interdites. Mais l'espoir de sa guérison augmente d'heure en heure. Calmes-toi Herm, je suis sure qu'il va s'en sortir, dit-elle en voyant que cette dernière allait craquer et que Ron essayait de son mieux de consoler sa petite amie bien qu'il soit lui aussi très inquiet. 

- Bon écoutez ! continua Sarah. Quand Harry sortira de l'infirmerie, vous allez vous comporter NATURELLEMENT. Pas de question ni de scène comme vous venez de me faire sinon c'est à moi que vous aurez affaire. Vous en savez peu sur mes capacités. Et toi Colin, surtout pas de photos et de poursuites à travers l'école, nous savons déjà que toi et ton frère vous admirez Harry…

Maintenant, c'est l'heure de déjeuner. Allons dans la Grande salle. Ron et Herm j'ai à vous parler…

Quand les trois amis furent seuls, Sarah leur expliqua l'état de Harry et le transfert d'énergie qu'elle avait effectué en affirmant, que les explications plus détaillées viendraient plus tard, c'est-à-dire, lors du réveil de Harry.

Quand elle entra dans la Grande salle, plusieurs chuchotements s'élevèrent mais elle les ignora.

Dumbledore les informa de l'état de Harry mais une voix traînante l'interrompit :

- On s'en fou ! Peu nous importe l'état d'un assassin !

Avant que Dumbledore puisse répondre, Malfoy fut projeté contre le mur. Tous regardèrent une Sarah rouge de colère, la main tendue en avant qui hurla :

- Je jure sur la tête de ma mère que si quelqu'un parle de Harry ainsi sans savoir ce qui s'est passé lors du Tournoi des trois sorciers, il aura affaire à moi…et personne ne me stoppera, même pas le professeur Dumbledore !!!! Cho Chang vient me retrouver après le repas si tu tiens vraiment à savoir comment ton petit ami est mort !

Cho acquiesça. Le silence tomba, il n'y eut pas un commentaire, même pas provenant de Rogue…

-----

Après le repas, Sarah conduisit Cho dans un passage secret. Elle tenait une petite sphère dans sa main.

- Écoute Cho. Cette sphère te permettra de plonger dans les souvenirs de Harry. Il les revivra dans son inconscience, mais je prends ce risque pour plusieurs raisons D'abord, parce qu'il t'aime d'une façon folle et qu'il souffre de ton traitement à son égard et ensuite parce que tu as besoin de savoir et de comprendre la mort de Cédric, la vie et la personnalité de Harry, parce que cette fouine de Malfoy est un sale menteur et aussi parce que Harry a besoin de toi pour ne pas se décourager. Il a besoin de soutien et personne d'autre que toi ne peux jouer ce rôle.

Maintenant, prends ma main et tiens cette sphère avec moi. Concentres-toi bien…Ne romps surtout pas le lien…

Cho exécuta ce que Sarah lui avait dit. Les souvenirs de Harry se succédaient :

La mort de ses parents, le traitement affreux des Dursley, son entrée dans le monde magique, ses aventures à travers ses années scolaires, les trahisons dont il avait été victime et enfin le Tournoi des trois sorciers, la mort de Cédric, la renaissance de Voldemort, le duel, le Priori Incatatem lors de l'affrontement des deux baguettes jumelles, les victimes de Voldemort, la demande de Cédric à Harry de ramener son corps….

Quand Sarah et Cho revinrent à la réalité, il était minuit. Cho était pâle et était rongée par les remords.

- Tu sais tout maintenant. Mais dans l'état actuel de Harry, il y a un point que moi seule connaît : Harry ne s'en tirera pas sans ton aide. Il ne se réveille pas parce qu'il a perdu la volonté de vivre. Il a tant souffert qu'il ne désire que se reposer. Mais si tu t'intéresses à lui, il voudra te protéger à tout prix et revenir vers nous. Tu lui fourniras un autre but que celui de protéger le monde sorcier et peut-être réussiras tu à le convaincre qu'il n'est pas coupable des crimes que commet Voldemort. 

- Il faut que je le vois, dit Cho avec conviction. 

- Allons à l'infirmerie…

-----

Elles prirent le chemin menant à l'infirmerie. Quand elles firent leur entrée, elles furent surprises de trouver Hermione, Ron, les professeurs et le directeur au chevet de Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sarah d'une voix blanche.

- Nous ne le savons pas ! Il était calme et soudain il a été pris de convulsions. Ça fait quelques minutes qu'il s'est calmé. Nous vous avons cherché partout sans vous trouver…

À leur étonnement, Sarah soupira de manière à montrer un grand soulagement.

- T'en fais pas Ron. Cho et moi étions entrain de discuter. Professeur Dumbledore, j'aimerais me retrouver seule avec Harry et Cho afin de réveiller Harry. Je crois que j'ai trouvé une solution…

- Comme vous voudrez Miss Cooper. Les professeurs  et les élèves veuillez vous retirer s'il vous plait.

Quand elles furent seules, Cho s'approcha de Harry et murmura :

- Harry, je sais que je t'ai fais du mal… Je te demande seulement de ma pardonner, reviens parmi nous, je t'en pris. Je ne supporterais pas encore une perte. Je t'aime…

Elle lui prit sa main et une lumière dorée scintilla. Une forme blanche en sortit et s'adressa à Cho :

- Ma chère petite ! Ton amour rapide est vraiment sincère. Je te demande de prendre soin de mon petit Harry. Il a beaucoup souffert mais tu viens de le sauver par le pouvoir de l'amour, comme je l'ai fait quand il avait un an...

- Vous… vous…  vous êtes sa mère ?!!!

- Oui ma petite Cho. Je crois que je peux t'appeler ma belle fille maintenant, répondit Lily Potter avec un sourire charmant, n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sur Madame ! Je vous promets de lui faire oublier tous ses malheurs. Je sais que je serai en danger et je m'y expose volontairement pour protéger votre fils que j'aime tant. 

Lily se dirigea vers Sarah :

- Ma Sarah, je t'ai connu toute petite. Ta mère était ma meilleure amie… Tu lui ressembles tellement. Je te remercie d'avoir sauvé Harry. Il se réveillera dans environ une heure. 

- Nous serons là… Nous resterons près de lui… Ne vous inquiétez pas !

- Transmettez mes salutations à mon petit Harry et à Sirius. Dites lui que James et moi sommes désolés parce qu'il a dû passer douze longues années à Azkaban à cause de notre mort. Nous comprenons qu'il n'ait pas pu s'occuper de Harry… Nous sommes loin de lui en vouloir, qu'il cesse d'avoir des remords ! Au revoir !

-----

Harry se réveilla une heure après la disparition de Lily. Il fut si content de voir Cho près de lui. Elle lui déclara son amour et lui transmit le message de Lily. 

- Sirius sera acquitté puisqu'on a capturé Queudver…commenta Harry radieux. C'est si merveilleux !

Pompom entra et examina Harry et déclara :

- Tu peux filer vers ton dortoir mais tu ne dois pas te fatiguer sous aucun prétexte ! Demain pas de cours, compris ?

- Oui Madame Pomfresh et merci !

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir et s'assirent dans la Salle commune des lions. Harry n'avait pas envie de dormir et Sarah ne voulait pas le laisser seul malgré le fait qu'il était cinq heures du matin. 

Deux heures après, Harry fut réveillé par une étreinte. Ils s'étaient malgré tout, tous les deux assoupis. Hermione le serrait et sanglotait tandis que Ron l'examinait de la tête aux pieds. 

- Allons Herm du calme ! Je vais bien.

- J'ai eu si peur de te perdre…

- Nous lui avons donné une potion de sommeil pour qu'elle se repose, dit Ron. Elle était dans tous ses états !

- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est fini…

Les lions fêtèrent le retour de leur héro puis ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle.

Harry prit avant sa douche et alla rejoindre ses amis.

Quand il fit son entrée, les applaudissements s'élevèrent. Harry en conclut qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui et une grande bouffé de bonheur l'envahit. 

Il mangeait paisiblement quand les hiboux arrivèrent.

Hermione prit la Gazette des sorciers et poussa un cri de joie :

- Harry, vite ! Lis ça !!!

Et c'est ce qu'il fit :

**_Sirius Black INNOCENTÉ :_**

_Après une attaque de Mangemorts à l'école Poudlard, les professeurs ont capturé Peter Pettigrow qui avait fait croire à sa mort il y a plus de douze ans. Après avoir utilisé le veritaserum, une potion très forte qui oblige à dire la vérité, le ministère a appris que Sirius Black était innocent des crimes dont il avait été accusé après la mort de Lily et James Potter. Ainsi, Peter est le responsable de la mort des parents du Survivant et l'assassinat des 12 Moldus. En conséquence Sirius Black a été acquitté. Le Ministère le recherche désespérément afin de lui faire leurs excuses. _

_Et pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas encore, Monsieur Black est le parrain du jeune Potter._

Harry continua la lecture de l'article quand soudain les portes s'ouvrèrent sur un homme aux cheveux sombres. C'était Sirius Black. 

Harry le vit et se précipita vers lui. Il le serra violement contre sa poitrine tant il était content. 

- Tout est fini mon filleul. Tu viendras vivre chez moi maintenant !

- Nous voilà enfin réunis Sirius…

Et il regarda les lions et déclara :

- Veuillez accueillir l'avant dernier membre des Maraudeurs : Sirius Black, mon parrain, ainsi que le dernier qui est nul autre que le Professeur Lupin !!!

La Grande salle explosa en un accueil très chaleureux pour les deux Maraudeurs.

Dumbledore demanda à Harry, son parrain et ses trois amis de le retrouver dans son bureau.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous arrivés, Dumbledore déclara :

- A toi la parole Sarah Cooper, Maîtresse de l'émeraude rouge…

------


	7. Le Maître de l’émeraude verte

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR sauf Sarah 

------

**Chapitre 7 : Le Maître de l'émeraude verte **

------

- La Maîtresse de l'émeraude rouge ? Crièrent Harry, Hermione et Ron.

- Oui…Et maintenant, je vous prie de la laisser s'expliquer. 

- Je suis l'héritière du grand sorcier Merlin et d'une sorcière d'une communauté dite Œil–De-Faucon dont les sorciers possèdent des pouvoirs plus puissants que la magie blanche ou noire. Il suffit de me concentrer sur ce que je veux faire, un sort ou une incantation. Nous n'avons qu'à claquer des doigts ou à lever la main pour produire ce que nous avons prévu. Bref, je fais de la magie sans baguette. Je suis la dernière qui vit encore dans cette communauté. L'émeraude rouge que ma nourrice, Sandra, m'a légué avant de mourir m'a transféré le pouvoir de Merlin. L'émeraude rose, quand à elle, m'assure le pouvoir d'Ariane. Par contre, celle-ci ne m'a pas été offerte par Sandra. Je l'ai trouvé dans la poche des habits que je portais avec une lettre de ma mère qui m'expliquait tout ce que je viens de vous dire. Une fois que je l'ai touché, l'émeraude m'a légué le pouvoir des Œil-De-Faucon et m'a demandé de dire ceci à Harry 

« Tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor. Tu dois posséder l'émeraude verte qui t'assurera la protection et les pouvoirs de ton ancêtre. Elle est destinée à toi seul car c'est ta mission de protéger le monde sorcier. Tu y étais destiné par une ancienne prophétie avant même ta naissance. »

Elle continua :

- Cependant, nous ne serons pas seuls dans cette quête vers un monde meilleur. Nos meilleurs amis possèderont également chacun leur émeraude. L'émeraude bleue, symbole du pouvoir et du savoir, est destinée, je crois à Hermione. Tant qu'à l'émeraude blanche, qui symbolise la loyauté et le dévouement, appartiendra à Ron. Ton parrain aura également droit à une émeraude, celle violette, qui lui servira de protection puisqu'il est indispensable pour notre mission. Le Professeur Dumbledore se retrouvera à être notre guide. Lui, il a l'émeraude grise qui le conserve sain et sauf et lui assure les bonnes décisions. Voldemort possède l'émeraude noire, étant l'héritier de Serpentard. Par contre, il faudra trouver ces émeraudes. Il n'y a aucun danger en ce qui concerne leur utilisation. Elles ne fonctionnent qu'avec la personne qui leur est destinées. Une fois utilisées et vidées de leurs pouvoirs, elles explosent et disparaissent…

Je crois qu'on peut trouver celle d'Harry au village de son père, où tu as vu le jour…Voilà toute l'histoire mes amis…Dit Sirius, continua une fois de plus Sarah, que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu es libre ?

- Je vais acheter une maison dans un lieu sûr pour que toi et Harry puissiez venir habiter avec moi ! 

- Vraiment Sirius, j'ai cru que je resterais à Poudlard lorsque j'ai perdu ma famille…

- Ne t'en fais pas Sarah, nous sommes ta famille maintenant. Je vais rencontrer le ministre cet après midi pour régler quelques petites affaires concernant ma nouvelle maison et mon acquittement. 

Une longue heure après leur entrée dans le bureau du directeur, ils quittèrent cet endroit, satisfaits de la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir. 

------


	8. La Déprime de Sarah

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR sauf Sarah 

------

**Chapitre 8 : La déprime de Sarah**

------

Assise au bord du lac, elle contemplait son visage qui était reflété par l'eau paisible.  
Elle se sentait si seule...  
Cela faisait déjà quelques mois sa mère s'était fait assassiner ainsi que sa tante Sandra.  
Elle n'avait jamais connu son père puisqu'il était mort lorsqu'elle avait à peine un an.  
Il était mort lors d'une attaque de Mangemort près du ministère, exactement la même nuit où son parrain et sa marraine avait quitté également la terre : James et Lily Potter..  
Les Cooper et les Potter étaient des amis proches et intimes.  
Jamais ils ne s'étaient séparés durant les années du grand pouvoir de Voldemort.

  
Elle souffrait en silence. Elle devait être forte pour pouvoir aider Harry. Ce garçon portait la charge du monde sur ses épaules et son cœur était si blessé par toutes les épreuves à travers lesquelles il avait du passer.  
Combien elle sentait cette peine qui était endormie au fond de son âme. Quand elle le vit arriver à Poudlard tout ensanglanté, sans connaissance et sans famille, elle avait cru que son cœur allait se briser en mille morceaux.  
Tout ça à cause d'un tas d'ordure qui ne savait aimer et penser aux autres.  
Et cette émeraude verte cachée, où pouvait-elle bien être ? Il n'avait aucun indice, aucune piste à suivre.

Sarah se leva et discrètement, sortit de Poudlard par le passage secret qui menait à Pré-au-lard. Puis elle transplana.

« Ici repose les restes d'Alex Cooper, tué en 1989 par le Seigneur des ténèbres »  
Tout près de cette pierre tombale, deux autres tombes portaient la signature suivante :  
« Ici repose les restes de Carol et Sandra Cooper, tuées en 2003 par le Seigneur des ténèbres »

Sarah avança un peu plus dans l'allée :  
« Ici repose les restes de James et Lily Potter, les parents du survivant, assassinés en 1989 par Voldemort lui-même »

- Je parie que c'est Dumbledore qui a écrit celle là, ces gens sont assez lâches pour entendre ou prononcer son nom, pensa amèrement Sarah. 

Elle s'assit :  
- Oh mon parrain et ma marraine… Je suis lasse, j'en ai marre d'être aussi seule…  
Sirius m'a invité à passer les vacances de Noël chez lui. J'aurais accepté mais je préférait voir Harry passer du temps seul avec son parrain. Il a été maltraité pendant 14 ans, il a besoin de sentir en Sirius sa famille. Il a besoin de se confier à lui et de se rapprocher le plus possible.   
Je l'aime Harry mais lui, il aime Cho et elle, elle l'aime aussi. Ils sont heureux, c'est le principal. Je ne dois pas briser leur union, c'est important pour Harry. 

Puis elle revint à la tombe de ses parents et de sa tante, ferma ses yeux pour mieux se rappeler les Noël qu'elle avait passé avec sa maman et sa tante. C'était difficile de croire qu'elle ne les verrait plus jamais, qu'elle passerait ses Noël seule, sans famille...  
- Maman, papa, je passe ce Noël à Poudlard (elle essuya les larmes coulant sur son beau visage et tenta de sourire comme si elle les voyait), figurez-vous, s'exclama-t-elle, l'école pour moi seule pour roder a ma guise et continuer mes recherches tranquillement. Ouff, je n'ai pas trouvé la chambre des secrets de Gryffondor mais je réussirai,je jure de vous venger! Adieu chère Sandra, douce tante qui me manque tellement, merci maman et papa pour l'aide et pour les émeraudes...J'en ferai bon usage...

- Miss Cooper!! Où étiez-vous passée? Vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur! Ça fait une heure qu'on vous cherche partout!  
- Je me promenais professeur Dumbledore, J'avais besoin d'air et de plus, je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi même.  
- Ça va Sarah ? demanda-t-il avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.  
- Bien sur, pourquoi ça n'irait pas?  
****************************************************************  
- Allons Sirius, avoues ta défaite. J'ai attrapé le vif d'or avant toi!  
- Ah, Harry, je n'étais pas prêt! C'est pas juste!  
- Sirius ?!  
- Bon, ça va, j'ai perdu! T'es content?! Répondit Sirius avec un petit sourire.   
- Et notre pari? J'ai gagné donc tu inviteras mes amis pour passer une journée ensemble.  
- Fais ce que tu veux!  
- Merci mon vieux…

Harry se précipita et rédigea les invitations pour le rendez-vous qui aurait lieu 3 jours plus tard.

******************************************************************  
Après 3 jours…

- Tout est prêt filleul! Tes amis ne tarderont pas à arriver...

Soudain, un bruit retentit dans le salon, plus précisément provenant de la cheminée.  
- Harry! Ron et moi, nous sommes enfin arrivés! Heureux?  
- Mais oui chère Herm.  
- Harry ne gâtes pas ma petite amie !  
- Ron serais-tu jaloux par hasard !?  
Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire.

***Toc toc toc*** Trois coups retentirent à la porte.  
- C'est moi qui ouvre Harry !  
- Comme tu veux Si'.

Sarah et Cho pénétrèrent dans la maison et se rendirent au salon

- Salut les gars! Salut Hermione!  
- Salut vous deux, s'exclamèrent le trio d'une seule voix. 

Ils passèrent la journée à jouer au Quidditch et à parler de tout et de rien. Ils avaient l'air radieux mais Sirius remarqua la pâleur de Sarah. Il lui demanda de le suivre et entrèrent dans la cuisine.

- Sarah! Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui…  
- Ne me mens pas. Il parait que tu ne te sens pas bien !  
- Tu imagines des choses Sirius! Je suis juste fatiguée à cause des recherches qui ne finissent pas…  
- Pourtant tu as décliné mon invitation de passer les vacances chez moi.  
- J'ai mes raisons Sirius.  
- Ah oui? Et est-ce que tu pourrais me les dire ?  
- Désolé Sirius mais je ne dirai rien et je vais bien.  
- Sarah, j'ai connu tes parents, James et Lily et je sais qu'ils te manquent. Tu peux te confier à moi, j'essayerai de t'aider du mieux que je peux...  
- C'est pas la peine Sirius, je vais bien...  
- Comme tu veux alors! Je ne peux pas te forcer…

Le soir, la maison était vide excepté de Harry et Sirius.   
- Belle journée ! On s'est beaucoup amusé! Merci beaucoup Sirius!  
- Ça me fait plaisir et j'en suis content cher filleul.  
- Sirius !? Sarah était bizarre, tu ne trouves pas?  
- Je l'ai aussi remarqué. Elle est juste fatiguée, les recherches l'épuisent, répondit-il.  
Cependant, il ajouta en pensée : « Mais son état m'inquiète, je vais m'occuper d'elle personnellement… »

******************************************************  
Deux jours après cette formidable journée, les cours recommencèrent...  
Tout était apparemment normal...  
Sarah avait repris son masque froid et déterminé mais cette mine ne trompa pas Sirius qui savait qu'elle avait besoin de se confier. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un de ses craintes et ses soucis. « Cela pourrait lui être fatal et l'affaiblir. Il faut agir immédiatement. J'en parlerai à Dumbledore, se promit-il.. »


End file.
